Breathe
by Spandyfan123
Summary: Based on the song 'Breathe  2 am ' by Anna Nalick has FxF CxG HxP Flaky's POV :D enjoy!
1. 2 am

FLAKY'S POV (Point of view)

I woke up to the sound of both the phone ringing, and the sound of the clock chiming 2 am. My eye burst open at the sound. I immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. I heard sobs on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again.

"It's Giggles" I made out of her sobs "Cuddles-" she cried a little longer "I don't love him," I frowned. The two had been going out for so long, what a shame for it to fall apart. She sighed "Winter just wasn't my season…" I rolled my eyes a bit. Drama always just came for Giggles, although in a sort of way, she asks for it. I still felt bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Giggles…" I started "But you know, whatever's meant to be will happen, right?" I said trying to be upbeat. She ignored me and let out everything her and Cuddles had ever done together, in EXTREME detail. I listened lightly, but being half asleep it was hard.

When the clock struck 3 am, I couldn't take it anymore.

"And then there was the time we-"

"GIGGLES!" I interrupted "shouldn't you be talking about this to a… physiatrist?" I shyly asked. I knew she would yell at me about the thought, being more of a 'popular' one than me.

"Yeah, you're right, take me?" I was surprised to hear her say.

"Um, sure" I responded awkwardly "can it wait until morning though?"

"Yeah, 10?"

"OK"

"See you! Bye!" she seemed happier now. 'Well that's good' I thought. I quickly said bye, hung up the phone, and went back to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed so far! I guess the chapters are going to go something like how the lines of the song go, like next would be 'Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes like they have any right at all to criticize hypocrites you're all here for the very same… reason' and so on and so forth. :D bye!


	2. Everyone's a little off XD

We walked through the doors of the psychiatry… place (?). Immediately all the animals in the room gave us a look as if we were from another planet. We walked further in and sat in some waiting chairs. Everyone continued to stare. 'What's wrong with these people?' I thought 'Everyone here is in some way insane anyway, why judge?' Someone else walked in. A green bear in army sort-of outfit. Of course now everyone stared at him. He sat down across from us. I realized there was some sort of sign in desk near the front of the room.

"Oh, Giggles I think there's some sign in thing up there" I pointed.

"Oh" Giggles and also the bear got up and 'signed in'. I quietly watched. The silence of the room was eerie. Not a sound was heard but time slowly ticking away. I looked at the bear. 'He's kind of… cute' I thought. I quickly shook it off. 'No, he's probably just as messed up as anyone else in this room'. I looked a very jittery looking candy covered squirrel in the room. 'Although… maybe not' I thought. Giggles sat next to me again. And the bear sat across the room. He took out something, a lighter? He flicked it a bit, starring at the flame it created. I looked at it oddly. There were a few odd minutes after that, very odd. I watched as he kept flicking in, a very weird expression started to spread across his face. His eyes turned an eerie green-ish yellow. A smile started to appear. The clock loudly ticked in the background. The moment started to become more and more, epic feeling. The bright flame-somehow my mind making it seem as if the lights had gone dim, now the lighter illuminated his face creepily and that smile so evil and-wait…how did his eyes change colors?

"GIGGLES!" A sudden voice called. Me and the bear both immediately looked up in shock. Our eyes met, but we quickly looked away awkwardly. I realized his eyes were again black as they had been. 'That was weird' I thought.

"Oh, Flaky let's go!" Giggles beamed. And started to walk away but I stopped her.

"Wait, I think you do this part alone…" I said awkwardly.

"Oh, right" she walked off and into therapy.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. I noticed the bear kept glancing at me. Maybe… he was thinking of saying hi or something? Maybe-

Cuddles interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi Flaky!" he sat next to me. I was surprised to see him there.

"Oh, Hi Cuddles" I waved a bit "W-What are you doing here?"

"Me and Giggles broke up…" He said sadly.

"Oh…" I acted as if I hadn't known "I'm sorry…" He frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked. I quickly tried to think up a reason.

"Um, some, dandruff thing you know…" I tried to explain. I glanced at the bear. He was flicking his lighter again. I tried not to watch. It was…creepy.

"FLIPPY!" a very weird sounding voice called. To my surprise, the bear got up and went to the door. I looked down, trying not to stare, or glance. "Um- What's wrong with you again?" the physiatrist asked ((it's Lumpy XD)). 'You're so nice!' I thought sarcastically.

"PTSD" 'Flippy' mumbled.

"What is that again?" I dared to glance. Flippy rolled his eyes. He walked down the hall and out of my sight. The moose followed. I felt myself blush a bit. 'He's so cute' I thought again.

Suddenly Giggles came back out. Cuddles looked shocked when he saw she was coming towards them. Giggles exploded with rage when she saw Cuddles. Cuddles only watched. I awkwardly sank into my chair. Giggles burst into tears and ran out.

"Wait Giggles!" Cuddles shouted and ran after him. Everyone starred at me. I sank further down into my chair. 'Awkward…' I thought to myself.


	3. 2 am, again!

You guys should know, now it's less going by the lines and just a big story :D enjoy!

I woke up both to the sound of the phone ringing, and the clock chiming 2 am.

"De ja vu" I thought as I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Flaky… it's Petunia"

"Oh, hi, what's-" I was interrupted by her bursting into tears. 'oh brother' I thought. "Just calm down, what is it?" I suggested shyly. There was a few seconds of quiet sobbing, but she finally calmed down.

"OK, listen, I did something REALLY stupid a few months ago…" she started. I could already tell where it was going. "I'm pregnant" 'yeesh everyone's having problems lately!' I thought. Petunia burst into tears.

"…who?" I asked lightly.

"I think it was Handy… but it might have been Nutty"

"Petunia!" I couldn't help but shout.

"I know!" there was a small silence "But I wanna go to a therapist or something" 'of course!' I thought.

"and you want me to take you."

"…yes?" I rolled my eyes a bit. I was thinking going again would be just boring but I remembered Flippy…

"Sure! Sure! I'll take you- yeah I'd love to go- you know- just… yeah " There was a long silence.

"Um, OK"

"Great…" I said awkwardly.

*at the place*

'Here we go again' I thought as we walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized Flippy was there again. After I few seconds my dreaming thoughts were interrupted by Petunia snapping her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Flaky. Hellloooo?" I snapped out of my dreaming.

"Wha-what.."

"Let's sit down?"

"Y-yeah, good idea" I said dumbly. We went to our seats, as she went to 'sign in' I noticed Flippy take out his lighter again. 'yeesh, this is weird' I thought. Though it wasn't only a lighter he took out, the next item was more shocking (to me).

A cigarette.

I nearly fell out of my chair. Why him? Why this random stranger who I probably don't even have a chance with but still think is really cute and randomly dream about even though I've never met him? WHY? I frowned. He went outside, and smoked.

For someone who's always hated smoking, the idea of smoking, and the SMELL of it, this was a pretty sad thing to watch. I watched the cigarette slowly burn, I watched the smoke float away. 'Well, maybe that's why he's here' I thought. I sighed silently.

It started raining. 'At least the sky knows my pain'

"Sh**" Flippy mumbled. How charming…

He came inside and, to my surprise, moved from his OTHER seat to one next to ME…

Right next to me… awkward…

I had to keep myself from having a coughing fit or throwing up at the smell.

"Flippy!" he left. 'ugh, that was fantastic' I thought sarcastically.

The rain continued to pour, and once it got dark, started to storm. Petunia finally came out, she seemed grumpy. She, without even giving a passing glace, went out the door and starting walking in the direction of my car. I ran out.

"Petunia!" She turned and grabbed my keys.

"I'm in a bad mood" she grumbled as she went away.

"Well, wait for me!" I shouted. But she ignored me and drove off.

I stood in the pouring rain, lightly heartbroken and now angry. That's when I heard someone behind me.

"Need a ride?" I turned around, it was Flippy…

A/N that was epic :P Really super awesome romantic FxF next chapter :D 'stay tuned!' :P


	4. a walk together

"Um, s-sure" I managed to say.

"Well, actually I don't have a car right now," I wonder why, "But I could walk you home" I blushed heavily under my red fur. "I have an umbrella" He smiled. I walked under his umbrella (ella-ella-eh-eh-eh). He smiled again. I managed a smile back past his smell of cigarettes. "Where do you live?" I was a little afraid to say…

Well of course I looked up whatever PTSD is.

Lightning lit up the sky momentarily. Flippy blinked.

"I-It's only a few minutes from here.." I finally spoke up. "On St. Mary's" ((A/N street near mine :P))

"Oh, that's not far" We started in that direction. "Flaky.." I was surprised he knew my name. "Is that your name?"

"yeah, how do you know?" I said trying not to sound accusing.

"Well, today, a few days ago" I remembered my public arguing with Giggles and Petunia.

"Oh, yeah" I was tempted to ask 'Why do you smoke? What's wrong with you!' but I held it back. As I expected we started talking about nothing in particular and by the end, I was only dreaming of him more.

"Here?" He asked as we neared my house.

"Yeah, the blue one" we walked up to my house and stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So… see you?" he asked.

"Probably, my friends have suddenly gone insane" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Bye"

"Bye" I waved lightly and went inside. I shut the door behind me and slid to the floor (getting a few quills in my door no doubt). "WOW" I said to myself. It was honestly the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me (sad, right?). Well, once I went out with Disco Bear but it didn't turn out like I thought it would, in fact he flirted with Giggles (who was with Cuddles) the entire time. But what a smile Flippy has it's so…. WOW. I said it to myself again.

I suddenly saw Shifty and Lifty holding my couch and staring oddly at me. 'Oh, boy' I thought. By now they were even scared of ME. They started screaming and I quickly knocked them out with my biggest spoon and called the police. "Just another ordinary day in Happy Tree Town" I said to myself.

*the next day*

I woke up at 8.

"Hey! No one's insane today!" I said cheerfully.

The phone rang.

"Although I may have spoken too soon" It was Giggles.

"Hi Flaky"

"Hi Giggles, you feeling better"

"Well maybe a little-NOWAYNOWAYIMISSHIMSOOOOMUCH"

"Oh, well, why did you call?" I said trying not to sound impolite.

"Petunia and Lammy and I were going shopping, wanna come?" Shopping was never my thing but I had gone with them a few times, although I wouldn't buy anything, mainly because they only went to all the hottest fashions stores and such. Now if they went to Sports Authority, they'd have to drag me out DEAD!

"Sure"

"Cool, We'll pick you up"

"OK" I quickly hung up and got dressed. Once I was done I heard a car horn outside.

"Get in loser we're going shopping!" I recognized the line from Mean Girls (movie). I laughed and hopped in.

Shopping went as usual, nothing but skinny jeans and short-shorts and low tops. Well of course I was wishing I'd see Flippy someplace, not that he would be shopping where we were, or at least I hope not. But I didn't. 'stop obsessing' I thought to myself. But I stared out every window, waiting.

"Flaky, check out this shirt" I barely heard Petunia say. "Flaky?" I turned.

"What-what, oh, s-sorry, what d-did you say?" Petunia looked oddly at me.

"Um, watcha doing?"

"Nothing, nothing just looking at…" I looked at the store across, to my dismay, it was one of those sexy clothing stores. "-the floor"

"Omigosh, are you LOOKING for someone?" I could tell she was getting in her gossip savvy mood.

"NO"

"Yes you are! OMG this so cute, who is he? No wait, Giggles! Lammy!" I almost barfed at the girly-girl-ness. Giggles and Lammy came over.

"Whaat?" Lammy asked.

"Flaky has a CRUSH on someone!" The three screeched with happiness.

"Come on, no I don't!" I tried to convince them, but they couldn't hear me.

"WHO" Giggles suddenly got serious.

"No one!" I tried once more.

"Well you have to like someone! Is it that guy you staring at yesterday?" Petunia asked.

"YOU NOTICED!" I immediately freaked out.

"aww!" They flipped (hehe) over the fact I liked someone.

"Why are you guys all crazy about it? You do it all the time!"

"Yeah but YOU don't" Petunia mentioned.

"Well- what makes anyone here attractive?"

"Cuddles…" Giggles trailed off, smiling into space. I shuddered a bit.

"So, what do you think I should do about it?" I asked.

"aask him ooout" Lammy suggested.

"Tottaly" Petunia agreed

I looked outside the store again and started to think about it.

"Maybe…"

"OMG Giggles look at this skirt" They continued shopping…

A/N yay! :P They're actually going to be some LINES FROM THE SONG in the next chapter! XD


	5. The time has come XP

Sorry I haven't written a chapter in a while, school and such ya know :P

Next time Giggles went to that psychiatry place I tagged along, and again I saw Flippy. I decided I would try to make conversation and MAYBE that would lead to the idea of asking him out.

It seemed much easier just thinking about it, the second I saw him I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest.

"GIGGLES!" The physiatrist called.

"BRB" she said quietly to me before walking away. After a few seconds without her I knew it was time. I silently got up and sat next to Flippy. He seemed a little surprised to see me, I thought I saw I hint of blush across his face. I ignored it, knowing it would only make me more nervous.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Oh, hi Flaky" EEK! HE REMEMBERED ME! I was silently freaking out. The familiar smell of cigarettes hit me. I couldn't help but cough for a few seconds. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just, allergies" I said trying to be cool. I suddenly realized there was no one else in the room, even the person at the sign in desk had left. 'This is the perfect momeeennntt' I could imagine Giggles saying in a mocking voice. I bit my lip a bit. I turned to Flippy.

"H-Hey I was w-wondering, m-maybe one day, if y-you wanted to, um, g-get pizza or s-something?" I cringed for a response.

"Oh, sorry, what was that, I've got a bit of a hangover" My eyes burst open. 'Well of COURSE, dur, make one bad decision might as well make another!'

"Never mind," 'hey don't give up, you STILL like him don't you?' 'yes' I admitted to myself in thought. "I was wondering if you want to get some pizza or something…" this time I was less nervous.

"Sure! Free tonight?" I looked up. He was smiling brightly at me. 'Wow he's gorgeous' I couldn't help but think.

"T-TONIGHT?" I said with shock "Im-mean,Iwasthinkingof,like,nextw-weekorsomething-TONIGHT?"

"Sure, why not?" there was a small silence.

"You OK to drive?"

*a few minutes later (still at the physiatrist)*

'6:30' the thought ringed in my mind. I smiled. '6:30' it was the time for our date thing, I wasn't sure if it was a date, or just as friends. Maybe I should ask? No, that'd be awkward. To my surprise Petunia and Lammy walked in. I popped up in my chair.

"Oh hi guys" I smiled "what are you doing here?"

"Giggles wanted us to come over so we could all walk home together, Hey did you ask that guy out yet?"

I silenced "… yes"

"OMG, he said no! WHHYY? What a jeeerrrrkk!-"

"What? No!" I interrupted. There was a small silence again "6:30" I said aloud. Petunia and Lammy immediately flipped.

"Hey what's with all the screeching?" Giggles asked as she walked into the room.

"Fla-a-aky's got a da-a-ate!" Lammy exclaimed. Giggles joined the flipping.

"Oh come one guys I don't even know if it's a date yet!" I exclaimed.

"OMG we should totally get you a makeover or something" Giggles commented, obviously ignoring what I just said.

"NO!" I shouted. How about when I have something that I KNOW is a date"

"Okaaaay" Petunia complained, still ignoring the 'might not be a date' part. We started walking home. When we walked into a tunnel Petunia sat on a rock.

"ugghh, can we stop for a sec?" she complained. The rest of us sat down. "You know, sometimes I wish life had a rewind button" Petunia stared into space.

"Doesn't everyone" I said.

"Well if there is one, no one can find it" Giggles sighed.

"But there's a light at the end of this tunnel" I smiled "literally!"

"Hey that's what the therapist said" Petunia said as she got up. She walked to the end of the tunnel, turned around and shouted "THERE'S A LIGHT AT EACH END OF THIS TUNNEL!"

That was a little short :P I is so lazy. -.- Look out for the next chapter soon! Including the pizza date thing *GASP!* and what if they getz spaghetti? *cough cough* Lady and the tramp reference *cough cough* man, I must be sick :P Hope you noticed the few lines up in there bye ;)


	6. THEE DATE! very short! sobs DX

5:30

The time was approaching. I looked in the mirror, fixing my hair one last time, having secomd thoughts about my outfit, earrings, etc.

"Come on!" I shouted to myself "Everything will be FINE stopping freaking out for crying out loud!..." The doorbell rang. I looked at the time again.

6:30

HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN! "…No it won't!" I silently screamed. I took in a deep breath. 'Calm… thoughts…' I let it out. I went to get the door. "Coming!" I shouted. Flippy smiled when I opened the door.

"Hiya"

"Hi, right on time" I looked at a non-existent watch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Once Flippy started the car a song came on.

"This is for all the lovers tonight" The DJ said. Some old romantic song started playing. Me and Flippy awkwardly looked at each other. We lightly laughed.

"I'll just.. change it" He quickly did. 'Bubbly' by collibe calliat came on. "heh" he changed it again. 'Love story' Taylor Swift. Again. 'bad romance' Lady Gaga. And so on and so forth, nothing but love songs. "How about no radio? That's good" he awkwardly said as he turned it off. I laughed to myself. Flippy only blushed.

When we arrived at the pizza shop, the sign said 'DATE NIGHT' in big bold, coincidently, green and red letters. 'My God' I thought at the extreme perfection of the moment. Flippy heavily blushed again. He turned to me.

"uh, i-is this the right place?"

"Oh, please, I'm sure there's lots of family and friends too" I smiled; he got a little less nervous.

"right"

But we we're wrong (or at least I was). Every table in sight had a couple. The lights were turned off and scented candles lit the room. Every table had a rose placed in the middle. We both gaped at the scene.

"May I help you?" A waitress asked. Flippy and I looked at each other.

"W-we'll take one to go" he blushed again.

"That's ridiculous!" I insisted. "No way the Droid has more power than a rocket ship!"

"It's true!" (A/N it IS!) Flippy responded. We laughed. We had stopped at the park to eat. The pizza sat in the middle of the seesaw. We sat on each side, balancing it. Being so comfortable with the entire situation now, I bravely brought up I topic I had been avoiding.

"Flippy…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"…Why do you smoke?" There was a long silence. He silently looked down in shame.

"Well-" he was interrupted by the sound of a car crash just outside of the park. I gasped and looked out at the scene.

"Wow, I hope they're OK" I heard heaving panting. I turned back "Flippy?"

A pair of now yellow-ish green eyes stared at me. He had an evil smile spread across his face as it did when he had been playing with his lighter. Because of my research I realized what was happening,

he flipped out.

I screeched as I tried to run, but as soon as I moved Flippy was behind me. He held I knife to my throat.

"Flippy stop! It's me!" I managed to squeak out from my fear. He only responded with a deep evil laugh. "Stop!" I felt a tear roll down my face I barely managed to say one last thing.

"I love you!"

A/N BLEGH! That was even short than the last one, but a lot more dramatic hope you enjoyed, look out for the next chapter! *heavenly chorus* ;D


	7. FINALLY chp 7

Flippy dropped the knife. He shakily held me, we both cried…. It was so romantic *_*…

Who am I kidding- that's not what happened.

Well of course my ultra-dramatic 'I love you' was not heard and he cut my head off anyway. I should have seen it coming anyway :P

I woke up still in the same spot. It was now morning and I was completely alive again.

"You OK, Flaky?" I expected Flippy.

"Yes, now that you're here" I smiled 'did I just FLIRT?' Suddenly Sniffles was in my face, blushing a bit.

"Really? I never really thought-"

"Oh-gosh, sorry I thought you were Fli- someone else"

"OK good" he sounded relived. I gave a small glare.

-later-

On my way home I saw Flippy outside of a bar. I frowned, but decided I'd say 'Hi'.

"Hi" -see

"Hi, what happened last night?" He looked confused. I thought it'd be better (since he didn't know) if I didn't tell him. I smiled.

"Nothing- we… fell asleep"

"Oh" he blushed. I smiled.

"Why are you here?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, my birthday is coming up"

"Cool, how old are you gonna be?"

"21, it's just a day, you know" he frowned at his beer bottle.

"Oh, come on, you're awesome" I tried to cheer him up.

"Barely" I frowned.

-even LATER!-

"OMG how'd the date go?" Petunia said as we walked to therapy.

"Fantastic, he killed me" I smiled.

"What?"

"Why do you think he's even at the place?"

"ooh" We walked in and all the chairs in the room were in a circle. The animals there looked at us.

"Come girls, sit" A moose in the middle of the room said, motioning us to sit. Me and Petunia shrugged and sat down. 'might as well' "and… Breathe, just breathe" the phone rang "oh-" he went to get it "Breathe!" he reminded us as we were stupid. "just breathe…" and we breathed (although I closed my eyes as well). It was very peaceful. Nothing but silent breathing and the sound of the moose arguing with the pizza delivery man. "Oh, come on now! Who doesn't serve smores on pizza?" I almost laughed, but the silence was too peaceful to break out of. I heard someone else come in and sit next to me. I ignored it until they held my hand.

"I'm sorry" a familiar voice whispered. I smiled.

"it's OK"

((That was Flippy btw))


End file.
